What's It Like to Be a Pokemon?
by Mr.Balloonicorn
Summary: Rebecca Cress, the Unova hero, encounters an unknown Pokemon on her way to Abundant Shrine. Who knew it would transform her into a Zorua! She'll explore the Unova region all over again for her lost Pokemon in order to turn back into a human.Under revision
1. A Strange Storm

**WARNING****: May include spoilers from Black and White. If you haven't finished the game, and I mean the whole Unova region, then it's your choice whether you want to continue reading or not.**

**Note: The main character in this story is not an OC, but the protagonist in Black and white. **

**So yeah, this is my second story. I decided to include my team, or at least some of my fave Pokemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…..**

Ch.1-"A Strange Storm"

""Be careful out there, dear! Don't forget to let your Pokemon rest every now then, okay?" my mom called after me as I prepared to send out Dragonite, holding his poke ball.

"I'll be fine, mom!" I groaned and waved goodbye. I threw the poke ball up into the air. It seemed to explode into a thousand stars as my Dragon Pokemon was sent out. He landed with a loud thud.

"Can you take me to Black City, Sinclair (A/N: yep. I named my Dragonite Sinclair)?" Dragonite smiled and lowered his neck and helped me hoist myself up on his back. Dragonite waited for me to get comfortable, and then flapped his wings with three powerful beats.

-Black City-

Dragonite made a safe landing in front of a Pokecenter.

"Thanks, Sinclair." I smiled and returned him into his poke ball. I sighed and looked around the city. The sleek, deep black walls of the buildings reflected back another me. Then, something popped in my head. I came to Black city to head somewhere, but where?

'Right. I was heading to Abundant Shrine.' I thought. I turned and heading north. I entered the little tunnel connecting Black City and Route 14. An elderly man saw me walk towards the exit.

"Beware, child. A severe storm lies ahead." He said in a quavering voice.

"Thank you for warning me, but I think I can handle it." I smiled and continued walking. I stepped out and man were the winds strong! Thankfully it wasn't enough to blow me right off my feet. I saw the grass sway and billow with every powerful and roaring gust. This storm reminds me of the kinds Tornadus would whip up, but I've already handled him. Who else can generate a storm like this? I continued down the rugged path shielding myself from the beating rain, despite the weather conditions. I realized I was the only trainer here. The wind was so loud; it muffled the screams of the waterfalls nearby. I crossed a platform across the water. Suddenly, I heard an ear shattering roar. It was even louder than the rumble of the waterfalls and the howl of the wind.

"GROOOAAAARRRRRR!" It screamed over the loud gale. I yelled in pain and covered my ears with my hands. Peering up, I saw a Pokemon I've never witnessed before. It was on the edge of the waterfall, standing on the surface of the water. Purple fire blazed from the tip of its nose, along its back, and to the end of its tail. Human screams would be heard when the fire crackled. Its body was long, black, and slender. Gold armor plates also ran along its back, shoulders, and chest. It let out a snapping growl and its eyes were locked on me. The menacing blood red eyes that stared back at me suddenly shifted to yellow and I was immediately engrossed in a dizzy spell. It felt like I was spinning and spinning endlessly. I groaned and fell to the cold and wet logs of the platform. Soon, my vision started to blur and I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I tried to move my suddenly aching muscles to escape the unknown force and Pokemon that was attacking me, but I fell to the ground again and everything grew dark.

**I wish I could show you guys the picture I drew of the Pokemon. Of course, the Pokemon is not a real one. So uhhh….review please.**


	2. Where am I? WHAT am i?

**Man, I'm sorry for the really short first chapter. I've been busy …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Ch.2-"Where am I? WHAT am I?"

My eyes snapped open and my head jerked up, my body still stiff and paralyzed. I looked around and discovered that I was lying on the soft, fertile ground of the Abundant Shrine. The grass and tress rustled and moaned a breezy greeting. I groaned and shifted my furry body. Wait….furry? My eyes immediately shot to my body, and there it was. There was a dark brown little stomach, fluffy blue tail, and black mane.

"Are you okay?" said a male voice. My eyes searched around the grassy field, but I only spotted a Ninetales staring at me. 'No way had that Ninetales just spoken….' I thought.

"You're very odd…." Its mouth moved…forming slow words….

"YOU CAN TALK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and forced every muscle in my body to move and I jump far away from the….abnormal …Pokemon.

"Of course I can." He sat on its hind legs and watched me freak out.

"But….you're a Pokemon…and Pokemon DON'T TALK!" The Ninetales stared at me like I had two heads.

"You're a Pokemon, as well. We don't find Zorua's like you around here."I started to trot around me, examining my features. 'I-I'm a Zorua?' I thought. I indeed was a Zorua, but what's up with the odd coloration?

"Wait a minute…..my own Pokemon? Where are they?" I started walking around, trying to catch a glimpse of my Poke balls. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Your own Pokemon?" Ninetales asked.

"I'm a human!" I turned back to the Pokemon.

"A human?" Ninetales tilted his head.

"Yes. I was out in a storm, and I saw this Pokemon. It had purple fire on its back and these menacing red eyes. Oh, and sharp teeth and claws. It roared real loud!" I barred my teeth and made the loudest little roar I could make.

A dark shadow suddenly loomed in Ninetales eyes and he was silent.

"That Pokemon you met," he said in an alarmingly low and solemn voice," is a very dangerous Pokemon from ancient legends. You're very lucky to have escaped alive." A cold shudder tickled my spine. Suddenly, a Vulpix leapt out of the grass and came running over to us, panicking.

"Mister Ninetales, there's trouble near the shrine! Please hurry!" The Vulpix said frantically as she glanced at the direction toward the shrine.

"Trouble?" Ninetales followed the Vulpix and I went after them, not wanting to be alone. As we neared the shrine, I could hear screams and loud booms.

We arrived and everything was in ruins. Trees were burnt and charred, as well as the grass. Massive cracks and dents littered the ground. The smell of smoke attacked our noses. Clusters of Pokemon laid there, wounded.

"AHAHAHA! Is that all you can do?" bellowed a loud voice. We all looked up and there hovering in the air was a Hydreigon. He shot a strong ray of energy from his mouth and craned his neck. The beam blew away and torn anything in its line of fire. It struck a boulder and the debris was scattered all over.

"Hey…wait a minute…" I squinted at the Hydreigon. There, I saw a prominent scar across his left eye, a familiar sight. Suddenly, I remembered.

"Hades!" I gasped in astonishment. Hearing his name, Hades turned to me with venomous red eyes.

"How to you know my name?" he asked, his loud voice boomed. I saw Ninetales look at me at of the corner of my eye.

"It's me, Rebecca!" I called up to him. His eyes flooded with confusion.

"Rebecca is a human! Not a Pokemon!" he roared.

"It IS me, Hades! I remember when you were just a small Deino. You would always throw a tantrum if I didn't let you run around and chew other people's belongings. You were really stubborn back then." Hades looked taken aback and pondered for a moment. After a few seconds, he flew down in front of us.

"If it really is you, how did you become a Pokemon?" Hades asked in a now low, respectful voice as he looked down at me.

"I was coming here and on the way I ran into this really dangerous Pokemon and somehow it transformed me into a Zorua. By the way, have you seen the others?" I explained to him

"Apparently, I haven't. Hopefully they are nearby. "Hades lowered his neck down to my height, gesturing me to climb onto his back to search the area. I did so and watched Ninetales and Vulpix stare at us.

"We're very sorry for all the damage. I wish we could stay and help….fix the place up. Thank you for your kindness, Ninetales." I smiled and Hades flapped his six wings.

"Stay safe. " Ninetales smiled back and Hades flapped his wings with one more final thrust and we soared into the morning sky.

**Well happy birthday to you, reader! You've just finished reading Ch.2! The next chapter will take some time to write and I might not get the time to even start with it, so please, bear with me and hold onto your patience. **


	3. Where Are They?

**Review Replies:**

**Blah: Thanks, and I'm workin on it (if I have the time) ^ ^!**

**Anonymous1: Thank you, and I'll set my eyes on fixing that ;). **

** Sahjil: Thanks and yeah, the idea just popped in my head, and I do hate to keep people waiting for chapters ^ ^. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch.3<span>-" Where Are They?"

Hades glided through the clean, refreshing air with ease. Gales ruffled my brown, smooth fur. A few towns were littered across the sea of green trees and blue waters.

'Now, where would my other Pokemon be...?'I thought to myself as my red eyes searched the clusters of forests that lay below and seemed to run under us. I suddenly caught the sight of a clearing in the green ocean of trees.

"Hey...let's check that clearing over there , Hades." my mouth moved as if it had a mind of its own to form words that I've never planned to say, like I was suddenly compelled to say them. I quickly covered my mouth with a small, blue paw.

'That was weird.' I frowned in confusion. Hades didn't notice my reaction, only giving me a small glance, but answered the request and swiftly turned towards the clearing and dived through the fluffy clouds. I shut my eyes and my stomach lurched when Hades made a nose dive and my clutch on his back grew stronger with every gust of wind. The dive grew faster and faster until I thought the rush of air would literally peel my face off! Just when the stampede of gusts intensified, it ended and Hades thrust his six wings downward. I warily opened my eyes, and I saw the beat had blown up a small sandstorm around us. He gently flapped his wings a few more times until he made a safe landing . I sighed in relief. Hades then lowered his neck and I jumped down and looked at the clearing in front of us. It was not what I expected. Grass did no flourish on the open land; nothing grew there. A few scraps of trash were littered around the bare, dirty ground. Nothing was beautiful about the sight except the smiling sun and stunning blue sky above it.

"What made you want to check this dump?" Hades asked in his rough voice as his eyes searched the gloomy wasteland for something interesting.

"I really don't know but...", I said as I wandered around, "it's strange...I feel like...there's something important here." I heard my Hydreigon scoff behind me, but said nothing. I continued to venture through the empty field of nothing, until I heard a commotion off to my left. Curiosity lured me to the spot. I trotted across the clearing toward the noise with Hades close to my heels. I crossed millions of spots of sunlight like I was wading over a polka dot dress. I got closer and over heard the event, though I could not see it due to the thickness of tress and bushes.

"Samurott, use Hydro Cannon ." ordered a calm, and eerily familiar voice. I heard the Pokemon roar monstrously as the powerful blast of water shot out from its mouth at its opponent, then a few loud footsteps shook the ground.

"Come on, Cheren. I though you could fight better than that." said a smooth, but yet venomous voice in a teasing way.

"CHEREN?" I thought as I quickened my pace, and before I knew it, I was running at top speed across the forest floor, zipping and leaping over bushes. I skidded to a stop as I saw Cheren standing behind a Samurott, who's eyes were locked onto its opponent; a large Scolipede. The Pokemon was about to attack, but caught sight of me, as did Cheren and Samurott. He pulled out his Pokedex, completely forgetting about the battle with Megapede Pokemon. A picture of a normal looking Zorua appeared on the screen of the gadget.

"Zorua; the Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. It often transforms into a silent child." said an electronic, female voice. Cheren's dark blue eyes shifted from the Pokedex to me and began observing.

"Well you are a very unusual looking Zorua-" Cheren was cut off when Hades flew down from the foliage, and landed with a thud that sent minor tremors flying through the ground like a wave of electricity.

"Why did you run off like that all of a sudden?" he roared in anger, for I knew he had a short temper and started to flail. The Scolipede had just stood and watched, while Samurott tensed and waited eagerly for an order to attack the raging Pokemon, but nothing came. Cheren was too indulged in getting the data for the Hydreigon, despite the danger. The Scolipede slowly turned to us and stared at Hades for a moment.

"Hades? Is that you?" he asked. Hades and I turned to the Pokemon.

"Fontaine...?"we asked in unison.

"Were have you been?" Fontaine asked as he moved closer and his sharp, yellow eyes drifted to me," and who is your friend?" Hades scoffed.

"How pitiful. You cannot even remember your own trainer!" I looked up at the towering form of the Dragon Pokemon.

"Hades, you didn't recognize me either when you saw me. I had to convince you." I tilted my furry head and grinned. Hades grew silent and then walked away, grumbling something incomprehensible. I turned back to Fontaine and sighed. I knew he had tons of questions roaming in his head.

"It's quite the long story. But here I am, in the flesh...well...flesh and fur. Anyway, where have YOU been?" I smiled up at Fontaine. Cheren had stood bewildered and intrigued by the our strange behavior and sudden change of attention.

"I've been...well... I woke up here and started to look around for you," he sighed and closed his eyes, "but alas, you were no where to be seen. I ran into your friend, Cheren and he ordered that Samurott of his to attack me," he turned to look at Samurott and Cheren, then turned back to me," It's strange, Rebecca...you found me here when we first met, no?" I nodded and began to think back. I indeed met Scolipede when he was seized by that group of bastards; Team Plasma. He was just a little Venipede! As always, I beat up their sorry asses and sent them running.

"Now that you mention...I found Hades at the Abundant Shrine earlier. That's where his egg hatched..." I tried to piece together the events that occurred.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but we were in the middle of a battle. If you don't mind, I would like to continue."Samurott said to us, breaking me away from my thoughts. Cheren just stared at his Pokemon, not knowing what he had said to the other. Fontaine and I turned to the Pokemon.

"Ah, yes," Fontaine said, nodding and turned to Samurott, "I would love to resume our little brawl."he grinned. Samurott looked at Cheren, his eyes telling him to continue the battle. The trainer nodded. I knew I had to give Fontaine his orders, so I stood next to him with Hades at my side, staying silent.

"Alright, let's see how much you've improved...' I grinned devilishly, though I knew that Cheren couldn't understand.

"Steamroller." I commanded. Fontaine curled up into a deadly ball of poisonous spikes, then began to roll at top speed towards Samurott.

"Dodge it, Samurott." Cheren said, but Fontaine proved to be too fast and rammed into Samurott with the full force. The impact sent Samurott flying, and he smashed into a nearby tree (NO! NOT THE TREE!) , leaving a prominent dent, and fell to the ground. He got to his feet, a little wobbly though, but did not give in. Samurott growled, and stood, ready to attack and return the the pain.

"Slash." Cheren ordered and Samurott came running. He swung his head to the left, and continuously hacked at Fontaine with the menacing, natural horn on his head. Fontaine had dodged almost all of the attempts. Samurott made one last swing, and it was a lucky one; he struck Fontaine on the chest. My Pokemon staggered backwards with a large scratch on his chest, but did not seem to be in extreme pain (Samurott is Lv.67, but Fontaine is Lv.73, just to keep my Pokemon's level the way they really are.). Compared to the panting, and injured Samurott, Fontaine looked just fine; but had a few scratches here and there.

'Now to top it off...'I thought with a smirk.

"Hyper Beam." I commanded. Fontaine opened his mouth and began to concentrate a mass of energy, then with a deafening roar, he released the beam straight at Samurott. He took the full blast and was, yet again, catapulted at a tree. However, the force was much greater and it was blown away along with Samurott. A cloud of dust loomed around us, and we stayed silent. Seconds felt like hours, and the fog of dust finally lifted, and there, laying in the scattered remnants of a tree, was Samurott, who was knocked unconscious.

"YEAH!" I leaped into the air with glee, "You lose, yet again, Cheren!" I laughed heartily, and so did Hades and Fontaine. Cheren had walked over to his fallen Pokemon and sighed.

"You did a splendid job, Samurott." he said, and returned the Pokemon to his pokeball with a beam of red light. Cheren stood up, and faced us with a bewilered look on his face.

"You three are definitely not wild Pokemon, and you" Cheren had walked over to me and knelt in front of me," are certainly not average."

"It's me, you nitwit!" I yelled and started to slap his shoe with a tiny, blue paw. Cheren smiled a little bit.

"You remind me of someone; a close friend. Recently," Cheren's smile melted to a frown, " she's disappeared in a storm." He suddenly stood up.

"Keep your distance from danger and you should be safe. Take care." was all Cheren said before he turned and walked away. I was about to call out to him, but I could fend for myself. Besides, I had Hades and Fontaine with me. I scoffed at him, and turned to my Pokemon.

"Okay then. Come on, guys. We have to find the others, too." I trotted past them and towards the clearing.

"Absolutely, and honestly, I think I've gotten much stronger." Fontaine said as he smiled with pride.

"Oh, shut it. We all know that I'm a MILLION times better then you." Hades said, telling it like it was a challenge.

"Excuse me?"Fontaine looked at the Hydreigon with shock in his yellow eyes. I sighed in annoyance as I knew what would come. From that point on, a nonstop argument arose.

'This..is going to be a long day...'


	4. Of Frantic Pidoves and Killer Zebstrikas

**Review Replies:**

**Cyberfire22: Well well, look what we have here! You've got an account! I am working on the plot at the moment, and I've been thinking up good highways to drive this story on. Thank you, and I'm sure we'll hear of each other again ^ ^.**

**Casamora: You have some clever questions there, my friend:**

**1. Hhmmmm...now that you say...I really don't know. You can assume it, yes. Heheheh. I'm glad that I'm unique in that way, and shine a light that differs from some others ^ ^.**

**2. Ah, yes, N. He is a very important character in the story, but sadly, he hasn't come along yet. However, he will turn up very soon so stay tuned. It is the very direction that this story is heading to.**

**Stalking my fic is fine =)**

**Sahjil: I'm glad all that typing in this bloody heat payed off to make someone happy ^ ^. I try to at least make every character unique. Heheh. Sharp eyes, my friend, sharp eyes., indeed.**

**EpicKlauke5: Thanks, and yeah. I have that prob XP.**

**Luna: Thing is, I want to make that something a Zorua needs learn how to do. Of course, Rebecca doesn't know about telepathy and she needs to really concentrate to speak to humans. That will happen soon enough, strangah.**

**(blank): Thanks ^ ^! Cool~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then hell knows what I'd do with it! Well...maybe nothing really dark...**

Ch.4- "Of Frantic Pidoves and Killer Zebstrikas"

'What am I going to do with them...?' I shook my head and sighed.

First...there was yelling. Then, there was punching and slashing...and before I knew it...the clearing was in ruins. The ground was split in two; thanks to Fontaine's Earthquake. The trees were on fire and the grass that surrounded them were terribly singed by Hades' Flamethrower (he burned everything down like there was no tommorow!). Surprisingly, they were still attacking each other!

"WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?" I screamed as loud as my lungs could take me. Hearing me shout they turned their heads to me, both in the middle of an assault.

"We have a little errand to attend to, remember?" I added a little have-you-noticed to my voice.

"I sincerely apologize..." Fontaine bowed his head in shame.

"Hmph," Hades looked away and muttered,"it's not my fault this bastard is so self centered." Fontaine's eye twitched with annoyance, but he held in the urge to rip off one of Hades' heads with his horn.

"Just-stop fighting! Even though you two are already evolved, your hearts are still that of a child's! Especially you, Hades." I shot the Hydreigon a quick glare. He tensed and growled a little and his eyes didn't meet mine. His two others heads gazed at the ground.

"Augh...this killed quite a lot of time, guys. Now let me think..." I closed my eyes and thought of my Pokemon...

Hades' already found.

So is Fontaine.

Eleanor (Zebstrika)...I first met her on Route 3.

Eve (Serperior)...I hatched her from on egg in the Dream yard.

Hepheastus (Emboar)...he was the first ever Pokemon I had so he might be at Nuvema Town.

Thaumas (Samurott)...I hatched him from an egg on the coast of Undella Bay.

Havoc (Haxorus)...I hatched him from an egg inside Challenger's Cave.

Sinclair (Dragonite)...I first met him in the lake around Dragon Spiral Tower.

Pandora (Reshiram)...well...I found her inside N's Castle...but how the hell will I get back there?

I then thought of my location; Pinwheel Forest. I was closer to Eleanor, so that would save me some vital time...

"Alright! We're heading to Route 3."

* * *

><p>We took a cautious peek at the entrance of Striation City behind a tree, just to make sure there were no Team Plasma grunts anywhere. Everything seemed the same from when I last visited. The same group of people stood in the middle of the road. The buildings were still there, of course. Everything seemed safe and normal.<p>

Seeing no grunts anywhere, we slowly walked away from our cover and into the city. I leaped up onto Fontaine's head. Hades had taken flight over head. The group of people standing near the entrance caught sight of us and erupted in a wave of "ooohhh"s and "aahh"s. We continued to march on, ignoring the fascinated remarks of the group.

"Mommy, look at the pretty Pokemon!" said a little girl in a pink, polka dot dress. Her mother, who was beside her, smiled down at her daughter.

"Well, Molly, let that inspire you to become a great trainer when you grow up, okay, honey?" she stroked Molly's head.

"Woah, dude, check 'em out!" A novice trainer said to his group, pointing at us.

"MOVE IT!" a loud voice erupted from inside the bustling crowd. Suddenly, a man with long, blond hair in a blindingly white tuxedo and shades burst out of the crowd. He stopped dead in his tracts when he saw me.

"OH MY GAAWWDD!" his eyes seemed to sparkle behind the glasses and he cupped his cheeks in an admiring fashion. In a flash, he zoomed up to Fontaine and I, lifting me up from my Pokemon's head.

'W-who is this guy?'

"You are by far the most unique and ADORABLE Pokemon I've ever seen!" the man started laughing and twirling me around, like he was trying to shake my brain out of my head.

"Master Napoleon...please, tell me where you are to run off, next time." an old man in a butler uniform came out of the gawking crowd, panting. His gray hair was smoothed back and the spectacles that lay on his nose were slightly askew.

"Mr. Olivander, look at this dark beauty!" Napoleon beamed at the old man, who's words were ignored. He shoved me in front of his face.

"Oh my, what a stunning little Zorua!" the old man's aging eyes widen in amusement and he pushed his spectacles back into place. My eye twitched with annoyance.

'One bastard is good enough...' I thought and, without hesitation, clamped my jaws on the hands around my body.

"OWW!" Napoleon yelped and withdrew his hand, releasing me. The moment my paws touched the ground, I dashed back up to Fontaine's head and hid behind his poisonous horns and growled at the annoying man, who was whimpering over the small bite wound on his hand. Fontaine turned swiftly and began to flee. All we heard before we zoomed off was Napoleon's surprised gasp.

"So long, you annoying nitwit !" I yelled back to him with a silly face as his figure (as well as the crowd) grew smaller. We dashed out of the city.

* * *

><p>Fontaine slowed his jogs as we neared the exit of Striaton City. The lazy sun pummeled the ground with its bright rays. The lustrous arms caressed the plants, and made the water sparkle.<p>

"Hey, Hades, you see anything up there?" I called up to my Dragon Pokemon. hearing no response, I looked up and saw nothing but the blue sky. No black and indigo blotch hovered above us. Perplexed, my eyes searched the tree tops. He was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird...I don't see Ha-"

_CRACK-BOOM!_

An ear shattering bolt of thunder raced downward from the previously perfect sky to the woods off to the west, incinerating thousands of tress in the process. Pidove flew into the sky in a panicked haze. My heart skipped a beat, and I flinched from the sudden crack of thunder. Immediately, Fontaine sprinted towards the area as fast as he could. I held on to his head for dear life.

'That has to be Hades...'

We zipped past the DayCare Couple, who had gone out of their houses to inspect the loud boom. The students of the nearby school had done the same and were zipping around in panic. The teachers tended to the terrified children. They shrieked when a blast of fire spewed from the same spot. Upon this, Fontaine quickened his already fast pace, like he was trying to race the speed of light. My heart was pounding with adrenaline. Suddenly, a young Pidove hopped straight into our path in front of us, and Fontaine screeched to a sudden stop. The Pokemon held out her wings in a frantic panic.

"P-please! Help!" she whimpered.

'Agh...,'I looked back to the west,' do we have the time before Hades destroys everything...?'

"What's wrong, child ?" Fontaine asked the panicked Pidove.

"Mother...up in that tree," Pidove pointed her wing at the tree to our left, " she-she's not moving..and-and," her eyes began to tear, "I don't know what to do!" I felt a pang in my heart when the small Pokemon began to cry, her face down and hidden by her wings.

"Don't worry, kid. We''ll get her down and see what we can do." I reassured her. Pidove looked up with teary eyes.

"T-thank you, kind strangers!" I smiled at her.

"Fontaine, stretch as high as you could up that tree and I'll jump up from your head, alright?" the Scolipede nodded and walked to the tree. He stood on his hind legs with his front ones layed on the trunk of the tree. Luckily, he stretched up high enough for me to be able to reach a low branch. I leaped up and landed on the branch.

"Thanks." I called down to Fontaine. I looked about in the tree, and let out an annoyed sigh when I saw no sign of the Unfezant. Just when I was about to give up, I caught a glimpse of black and gray feathers.

'Aha!' I hopped to one branch after another. I finnaly got close enough to see the Pokemon. She was sprawled out on a large and thick branch. Her wings were bent in a terrible way and was bleeding. She was, indeed, knocked out and limp. Suddenly, it hit me.

'How am I going to get her down?" my eyes scanned the area, but all I saw was foliage. I looked back down at the injured Pokemon.

'I gotta hurry up...or else we're gonna lose her...'

I took a deep breath, and buried myself under her. Now covered with feathers, I slowly and painstakingly stood up, lifting up the limp body. I didn't go far before I collapsed out of fatigue. Were Unfezants supposed to be this heavy?

"Would you like some help with that, miss Zorua?" I looked to my left and saw a Volbeat.

"Ah...yes. Thank you." I smiled at him and crawled out from under Unfezant's body. The Pokemon slipped under the other wing and beat his wings, lifting the body off the branch. I watched as he carefully carried the Flying Pokemon to the ground. When Volbeat laid Unfezant in front of Pidove, I jumped to the lowest branch and out of the tree. Pidove rushed to her fallen mother in tears.

"Her wing is severely broken. The bleeding has stopped, though." Fontaine observed the wing.

"Do you know where your father is?" I asked Pidove. She looked up at me.

"My father...he's not..not" more tears began to roll down and I know I shouldn't press her.

"I-I'm sorry I asked such a question..."

"I could bring your mother back to my family, little Pidove." said the Volbeat," and Illuminise has been begging for a playmate!"

"I-I can?" said the Pidove, eyes even more teary than before.

" Of course." Volbeat smiled kindly.

"T-thank you, all! I don't know how to repay you..."

"No need for repayment, child." Fontaine smiled.

"Alright. We'll be off then." Volbeat said. He carried the Unfezant's limp body and flew into the air, gesturing Pidove to follow him. She looked back at Fontaine and I.

"Thank you! I hope we can meet again another day." She bowed deeply and flew off with the Volbeat until they were out of sight.

"Now that...was a good feeling." I smiled with pleasure.

"Indeed...but we must continue our own journey, no?" Fontaine lowered his head, and I jumped on it.

"Right."

* * *

><p>The trees and grass flew by us, and Fontaine screeched to a stop, finally reaching the area and discovering what was creating the catastrophe; Eleanor and Hades. His face was bright red with anger and fury. Eleanor had a sly smile on her stripped face. The ground was scorched and beaten by flames and lightning. The area, which was a large as a football field, lay in a crumpled mess of disasters and singed trees. Burnt stumps lay everywhere. I think we were a tad too late...<p>

"You're such a loser, ya lame dragon! You say you can kick ASS! If you can, you would've already kicked THIS ass by now!" Eleanor sneered up at the furious dragon, sparks flying off her horns.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKI-"Hades screamed at the top of his lungs, but I interrupted him.

"Hades, you get down here this instant! If I don't have my eyes on you, you're burning the place up!" I yelled up at him. He looked at me in shock and surprise.

"Hehe...ya hear that, dumb dragon?" Eleanor smirked. Hades snarled at the Zebstrika, flames spewing out of his nostrils when he flared then. For what seemed like an eternity, Hades finally flew down in a silent defeat.

'Oh, WHY? Hades HAD to go fly off somewhere and meet, out of EVERY Pokemon in the world, Eleanor...'

**OMG I am so sorry! I apologize for the major wait! I've been busy with school and all...**


End file.
